The proliferation of mobile devices and devices able to track the location of people as they move has resulted in a vast amount of location-based data, the usefulness of which is still being explored. Understanding the movement of people within a region may provide information to various consumers of such data. The location information may include the location and movement of pedestrians, cyclists, vehicles, etc., such that data may be used in various manners by various entities to understand the movement of people, vehicles, or the like. Data consumers may include traffic planners, merchants, developers (residential/commercial), city planners, etc.